This disclosure relates to sealing for adjacent components of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for propulsion air and to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades. Static vanes and blade outer air seals (BOAS) are positioned adjacent to the turbine blades to control the flow of the products of combustion. Mate faces of adjacent vanes, blades and/or BOAS are arranged to define one or more gaps. The blades, vanes and BOAS are subject to extreme heat, and thus sealing schemes are utilized adjacent to the gaps.